Unexpected Romp
by FanOfRomance
Summary: Tony and Thor head out for a long trip, flying none the less. Tony is exhausted and falls asleep mid-flight, going under. Thor saves him. M for sexual content Sorry if it's not that good, my first fanfiction x3


For Katie~  
I do not own nor do I know any Avengers Members. Also, I normally don't pair these two but my friend requested this one. Stony is and will always be my OTP xD

* * *

As the sun was burning against the horizon Tony could feel the weariness in his bones, he and Thor had been sent together on a mission report and they both had agreed on flying. One little mistake in their plan though, Tony's level of alertness only lasted as long as his supply of coffee did. The trip there was easy, without any bumps in the road but the trip back made Tony realize just how tired he was. Thor glanced over at the metal man, his eyes studying the way Tony's arms didn't extend as far and kinda sagged, how his head seemed to bob tiredly with sinking energy. Thor dismissed it and continued, his light blue eyes going to the water as they began flying above the Pacific.

Tony's thoughts were dull but the one that kept coming to his mind was, Why am I so prideful? Why didn't we just take a plane? He scoffed quietly to himself, mumbling to the travel J.A.R.V.I.S, "Set power save on..." As J.A.R.V.I.S answered, his voice louder than usual, mostly cause of Tony's lack of sleep, Tony startled, "Sir, your power saver has been on for the past four hours." Tony gives a simple nod, his eyes half cast, "Well shit..."

Thor's attention went to a dark pool of fish that were swimming ahead of them, their shape changing and moving, it was a bit mystical to him. Tony's eyes finally closed, his body soon closing down as he fell from the sky, hurtling towards the dark sea below him.

Thor heard a change, only a slight change but a change non the less, he turns to look back just as Tony hits the water, the blue light from his Arc Reactor glowing brightly but fading as his body sank. "Metal man!" Thor groaned loudly as he turned back, diving beneath the water, his body impacting so that the waves around him seemed to separate The water hit him hard, the cold, saltiness distasteful and new to him. His arms reached out for that blue light, bubbles of air seeping from his nose as his large hands gripped Tony's metal suit.

At first they slipped, the metal having less traction now. The second time, his hands firmly tightened around the metal man's arm and side. Pulling Tony close, he shoots out from the water, busting to the air with a gasp, panting a little. "Metal man?" His voice was harsh and scornful, but as he waited for a reply that he didn't get, his tone softened, "Tony...?" With a surge of energy, he turned, quickly flying over the water, his eyes scanning for something to land on. "Come on... come on..." His voice grew tight and worried, his body tense as he searched.

Along the horizon he spots a small strip of land, the only bit he could remember from the flight there. "It'll have to do..." He mumbled under his breath, hurriedly landing on the ground. He gently lays Tony down on the ground, his chest up to the blue sky, the color of the arc reactor quickly fading. "Tony, come on, you're stronger than this."His hands were shaking as he fumbled with the release button Tony had shown him during a sparring match, in case he ever needed it. Thor silently thanked him for that, his fingers sliding against the metal neck until he heard the familiar Hiisss of the mask sliding from Tony's face. He hesitated, his hand coming down to slap Tony's cheek slightly, hoping to shock him awake. "Come on..." His face got a bit more color to it as he remembered some of Steve's training for basic first aid. "Alright... tilt the head slightly back, pinch the nose..." He scowled a little as he bent his torso down, thinking over and over, 'This is only so he doesn't die, it's ok..' he licked his lips so that the dryness of his flight wouldn't make this harder. With a last sigh, his lips met Tony's, parting them so that his mouth was open along with his airway. He gently breathed out, the air causing Tony's chest to rise then slowly fall as the blonde took in a breath, letting another long breath out into the brunette's mouth. He pulled back after a few times, his cheeks burning as he panted. "It didn't work...? Come on..." His voice was hoarse, tired from the trip and the stress.

"Tony..." His hands quickly went to work, getting the suit removed, unable to do air compression with a hunk of metal in the way. He felt a strange twinge in his stomach as he felt Tony's chest, the warmth dying down. Thor's heart raced, pumping the brunette's chest, then leaning down to breath into him. "Tony, please... don't die." His voice cracked, remembering how he had once lost someone dear to him, someone that was like a brother, well was a brother. Finally, he drew his hammer from his back, the last resort, aiming it at the unconscious man's arc reactor, his breath shaky as he fired off a shot of lightening.

Tony's eyes shot open, his back arching up as he felt the life surge back through him, his arms gripping the loose dirt. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" His eyes were a bit wide as he panted, his head slowly turning to face Thor, his chocolate eyes confused and scared, "What happened? I.. I remember falling..." His body slowly lowered to the ground, the arc reactor whirring and buzzing as it rebooted his control system. With a small smirk, Thor knelt beside him, "You passed out and well, the water must've shut J.A.R.V.I.S down." He gave a light shrug and Tony tried to sit up, groaning as he grumbled, "No one kissed me did they?" His remark caused the Norse God's cheeks to darken. His hand reached out to steady Tony as he sat up, the smirk on his face widening into a smile. Tony's eyes were scrutinizing him now, "You didn't... did you?" Now it was his cheek's turn to turn red. Thor gave a quiet chortle, his warm hand reaching out to cup the brunette's cheek, his thumb rubbing softly "No... but I can.. if you'd like." At that, he leaned forward, pulling Tony's lips to his, his head tilting to the side as he felt the man's soft lips. Thor's other hand traveled slowly, stroking Tony's hip, gripping it as he began kissing down the brown haired man's shaped jaw and down to his neck...  
Tony finally shoved at Thor's chest, a scowl on his face but his cheeks saying otherwise "I'm sorry... you just look so helpless right now." Tony gave a slightly annoyed scoff, his face burning now as his body betrayed him. "Would you cut it out, I almost died!" Thor gave a quiet laugh, gently nipping the man's neck, "But...you didn't, so why not celebrate?" His lips came to whisper into his ear, his teeth teasingly scraping over his lobe. Tony stiffened and was about to punch to God right across the face but Thor's voice came out first, soft and... worried? "I.. I don't know what I would've done if you had died." He eyes closed as he said this, his hands now tightly holding onto his Tony's waist. "Thor..? Are you ok?" His voice was shaky still able to feel the heat everywhere that Thor had kissed him, his own eyes unable to stay looking at one place on the God's body. The blonde gave a small nod, his lips curving into a smile, "Now that I've... kissed you, I've never been better." His eyes met with Tony's, finally gathering the courage to speak.

Tony looked down at the ground, his eyes filled with confusion, a cough causing him to lurch forward, water spilling out of his mouth. Sputtering water and coughing, Tony stood up, his body bending down as he got out the rest of the water. "Holy shit that hurt..." Thor was by his side in an instant. "Tony, you ok?" His voice was calm but his face said otherwise, he was worried to no end about this man. "I'm fi-cough-fine. Ah..." After a long silence, Thor lingering behind Tony, the shorter man spoke, "Thor... you kissed me." He said it slowly, seeming to work over the words in his mind. "Aye... It's what one does when they feel strongly about another... right?" Tony was so confused, suddenly cold as he realized that he was standing in the ocean breeze Stark naked. "Thor... I'm naked?"

Tony's hands instinctively covered his privates. "Yes, I had to take off your suit to get to your chest... and I cannot be blamed for the fact that you are against wearing undergarments when in your suit..." He suddenly felt drawn to parts of Tony's body that wouldn't be the best place to stare at right now. Tony gave a light smirk, "So you took off my pants?" He slowly turns to face the god, his hands dropping to his side, deciding Hey, if thy were on an island and no one was there, why not have a little fun. "I think it's only fair if you're naked as well." Thor laughs a little, shaking his head at this man.

The two stood together, Thor's hand lightly resting on Tony's hip. "Come here..." He pulls the man to him, kissing his lips as he slowly lowers him to the ground. Tony's legs responded by wrapping around the blonde's waist, his arms looping under Thor's arms. "Thor.. you know I've never ah... done anything like this before right?" His voice was soft, timid and a bit... innocent? No, not Tony, he would never be called innocent. Thor smiles softly, his larger hand coming down to gently grip some of the brown messy locks on top of Tony's head. "I know, neither have I..." With that, he leans down and presses his lips to Tony's, his hands exploring now, over his hollow collarbones, down to his chest, his hands stopping just above the arc reactor.

Slowly he traces the light pink skin around it, noting that Tony gave a small gasp. He lowers his head to kiss around the reactor, his hands farther down, gliding over milky white thighs and gripping his hips. Tony's breath came out in shallow, ragged gasps, feeling as though he were on fire everywhere Thor's hand slide over. His eyes close and he can't help but love it. Thor smiles; He loved the way Tony looked mid-ecstasy. His hands tighten around Tony's hips, pulling them from the ground as he kissed a trail down the brunette's body, ending it just below his navel. Tony let out soft gasps, careful not to let them out too loudly; He wasn't really a submissive type... he thought. He glanced down at the man, his heart fluttering as he saw that Thor was looking right back at him, his lips hovering above Tony's lower abdominal. "Thor..." His cheeks flushed; Was that his voice? There's no way he sounded like that! Thor merely smiled, lowering his head once more to gently place his mouth over Tony's tip; He did what he thought would feel good.

His lips slowly started to add pressure, Tony's body twitching in pleasure. "Ngh... that feels... weird " Tony tried to hold himself together but what Thor was doing to him just felt so damn good. Thor pushed his lips farther down, his mouth closing around Tony's heated member, his eyes closing as he tasted the salty sweet skin. Tony let out a low groan, the feeling of the God's mouth sending his body into full, erotic pleasure. "Oh fuck..." Tony gasps out softly, his head lay back on the warm, grainy sand. Thor's lips slide down slowly then rushed back to the tip, repeating this until he got into a full, passionate pace; God he loved the way Tony tasted, how he felt and, fuck, how he smelled, everything about Tony could pull anyone to him.

Thor sped up, wanting to hear even more of those soft gasps and those delicious moans. Tony's back arched upwards, his hips thrusting into the God's mouth now. Tony threw his hands into the blonde locks of hair, gripping handfuls needfully. Thor's hands gripped tightly around the brunette's hips, his mouth fully enveloping around Tony's shaft whilst bobbing his head faster and faster. "Oh god..." The bit of irony in this made a short chuckle come from Tony's lips before a loud moan came out. "N-nah! Please, don't stop.." Thor had slowed down to tease the man, his eyes dancing as he starts back up, half expecting Tony to kick him. Tony could feel the pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach, a light string of gasps and moans coming from his mouth. With a final, pleasure filled moan, the brunette fills the god's mouth, "T-Thor...!" His eyes shot open and his hands tightly gripped the God's shoulders.

Thor was taken by surprised, his mouth filled with Tony's cum. He couldn't help but try to swallow it, a few drops trickling out and down his chin. "Tony... You... you taste like pineapples." The brunette darkened at this, his face hot and red. "S-Shut..." He stutters .. "Thank you... I guess."  
Thor's face was passionate, lustful. "T-Thor...?" Tony's face was soft with the after-glow of his orgasm. Without warning, Thor's lips slowly kiss down past the man's member, licking softly at Tony's entrance. Tony's hips arch up and he whimpers, Oh by Odin he whimpers. The god licks more, desperately needing to hear more of those whimpers. Tony's voice was soft, barely audible "Ngh... what are you...?" Thor lightly massages the small hole, his eyes closing as he heard Tony practically coo. Tony hadn't felt that before and it was foreign, strange. His lips quiver slightly and he feels his heart thrumming so loudly, "Thor, stop that... that doesn't feel right." Thor merely glanced up at him as his finger rubbed over Tony's tip, moistening it.

Thor hesitantly nods, sliding up the man's body, gently holding onto his thighs. "Alright... if you say so." Thor's hips didn't hesitate to push forward, though, his erection pressing against Tony's entrance. Doing so caused Tony to raise his hips, encouraging Thor to grab them tightly, his own pushing forward harder. As his tip entered slowly, his head goes back, groaning softly. "Oh by Odin's beard..." Tony's mouth opens, his eyes opening as well as he grunts. Pushing in farther, he can't help but rock his hips slowly. "S-Sparky... ngh!" Thor pushed in until there was no room left, his eyes struggling to stay open. Tony's hands gripped tightly to his own hips, nails digging into his skin and making him whimper again. "Move..." He whispers softly, the blonde didn't hear him, tilting his head. "Move... Move! Please!" Took Tony's, putting them around the blonde's muscular back. "Hold on tight..." With a low grumble, almost a growl, Thor's hips start rocking faster to please the squirming man. He could feel every muscle on the god's back, his eyes shutting tightly, his mouth making all new sounds he's never heard himself make. "Gnh... N-ngh! Oh fuck!" His nails dig into the god's back as he felt the large member filling his rear, pain and pleasure mixing deliciously through his body.

Thor reached up with his hand, tightly gripping those damn sexy messy locks, Tony's head rearing back and causing him to get closer to the god's body. Thor's hips rammed faster into the squirming male, taking in the sounds that were now spilling from his lips. "Nah! E-Ease up! Oh god... don't slow down! Ngh!" Thor was spouting off a few words of his own, "Tony! You feel amazing! Oh by the Gods!" Tony's legs tightened around the god's waist, feeling Thor's muscles tensing and tightening up. "Ngh... I'm ready, Tony.." Thor felt the rushing pleasure surge through his lower abdominal, pooling around the base of his shaft as he rammed a few final times. With a loud, ecstasy filled shout, Thor fills the tight hole of the now panting and whimpering man.

"Tony..." Thor's hands gently lower Tony to the ground, his body quivering with excited pleasure. "That... that was fan-fucking-tastic..." Tony's eyes close slowly, the light from the arch reactor glowing brighter than ever. Thor suppressed a laugh, laying above him as he cups the male's cheek. "Yes... very... fan-fucking-tastic?" Thor hadn't been used to those words and it made Tony laugh, nuzzling the warm hand. "Well... I'm sure we can wait another night before leaving, right?" Before Thor could answer, a sound made him sit up. "What the..." His entire body burned red as he saw a S.H.I.E.L.D motorboat approaching the island. Tony pushed himself into a sitting position, using his hand to prop himself up. "You've gotta be shitting me..."

To their horror, they see Clint, Steve and Natasha on the bow, Clint was laughing and leaning over the rail while Captain was adverting his eyes and blushing. Natasha on the other hand was calling Bruce over, the man quickly getting embarrassed at witnessing the two of them laying there. "Hey!" Natasha's voice rang out over the water, "We got a reading that J.A.R.V.I.S had shut down, didn't expect this~" Tony grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Pepper..." Was all he said, knowing that Pepper was the first to know when there was a problem with J.A.R.V.I.S, therefore she must've alerted them. This will be an interesting story to tell...

* * *

*~* Open to critics!~


End file.
